Pijamada Elmax
by Adyy
Summary: "La vida es más que chicos estúpidos " En donde El y Max tienen una fiesta de pijamas totalmente normal,hasta que la tensión entre ellas comienza a hacer mucha,llevándolas a fortalecer su amistad de una forma muy peculiar.


ADVERTENCIA ️ 

Contenido sexual explícito (smut ) entre dos chicas. Si este tipo de historias no es de tu agrado o no te gustan las relaciones lésbicas simplemente no lo leas y no dejes comentarios groseros,muchas gracias.

...

Las chicas habían pasado la tarde escuchando música,cantando y bailando. El no recordaba haberse divertido tanto estando con Max y su mente se había despistado de Mike por al menos unas horas. A eso de la una de la madrugada,ambas aún despiertas y sin señales de sueño,decidieron ponerse a ver una película ahí en la habitación de la pelirroja. Pusieron la de Terminator.

Habrá pasado media hora desde que comenzaron a verla cuando los ojos claros de Max se desviaron hacia los labios de su amiga,pronto a sus piernas,las cuales estaban ligeramente abiertas. Ella solamente traía un camisón y pudo notar su ropa interior,esta de color azul claro. Al principio trato de no dar mucho interés a ese detalle,pero a medida que los minutos pasaban su corazón comenzó a acelerase y ella pudo jurar que la habitación se estaba volviendo calurosa.

El se dio cuenta de que Max se estaba poniendo algo inquieta. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y un poco confundida por los clarísimos nervios que notaba en la chica,se animó a preguntar:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La ojiazul se volvió a su amiga rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas y,en un movimiento casi instintivo junto las piernas. Su mente había estaba divagando en cosas que más de uno creería que eran actos sucios en una chica,actos que le hacían sentir culpable como el simple hecho de masturbarse. Imaginó que se sentiría besar a la castaña,introducir su lengua en su boca,pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo y demás. Podía sentir la excitación en su zona privada,sus pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros.

—N-nada,El ¿por qué preguntas? —mintió ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estas roja —dijo ella —. Max,los amigos no mienten ¿recuerdas?

Max no podía negar que desde hace tiempo había estado sintiendo cosas por El,trato de ocultarlo sabiendo que estaba saliendo con Lucas pero a veces le era imposible no quedársela viendo por minutos enteros. Quería mucho a Lucas,realmente le gustaba a pesar de que a veces era un completo idiota e inmaduro,pero a la vez se sentía atraída por aquella chica sentada frente suyo. ¿Que le diría? ¿Acaso revelaría que sentía atracción hacia ella y que se la imaginaba desnuda o algo? ¿Cual sería la reacción de Eleven si decía que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo?

Soltó un suspiro,dando por vencida. Pausó la película y tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento de llenarse de valor.

—Yo... bueno,no se como explicarlo —comenzó la chica Mayfield —, es que quizás pienses que estoy loca o..¡mierda! Es complicado,El

—¿Que es complicado? —insistió ella,inclinándose un poco.

—Es que me atraes... —admitió en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que El escuchara —,me gusta estar contigo,hablar... m-mirarte... carajo — se llevó las manos al rostro muy avergonzada.

El frunció el ceño bastante exhaltada pero a la vez conmovida y,también se podría decir que se sentía alegre de haber escuchado eso. Sintió esa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago,la misma que sentía cada vez que estaba con Mike.

—¿O sea que te gusto? —preguntó El,ahora sonriendo.

—S-Sí,se podría decir que sí —dijo Max volviendo a mirarla.

Su corazón latió con más intensidad cuando estaba vez la chica se acercó más,a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Y mirarme? – dijo El con una pizca de picardía en su voz —. ¿De que forma exactamente?

Max no podía aguantar más. En verdad necesitaba probar sus labios,no pensó en que quizás eso afectaría su amistad,no,sólo se dejó llevar. Tomó a El por las mejillas y estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso prolongado. El de vio sorprendida al instante,sin embargo siguió el beso. Sus manos fueron a parar hacia los cabellos de su amiga,enredando sus dedos en él a medida que la tensión aumentaba.

La lengua de Max se infiltró dentro de ella a los pocos segundos,rozando sus dientes y pronto arremolinándose con la suya. El jamás se había besado de esa manera con Mike. Le resultó tan extraño y a la vez jodidamente caliente,claro,ella no sabía muy bien el término de "caliente" en aquella situación,pero sí de algo estaba segura era que la humedad entre sus piernas comenzó a hacerse presente.

La chica Hopper se separó por unos instantes del beso para recuperar un poco de aire y seguido se subió sobre ella,ahora tomándola por las mejillas como Max hizo con anterioridad,volviendo a besarla con más desenfreno. La pelirroja tenía la toda la libertad del mundo para poder recorrer sus manos por el cuerpo delgado de su amiga,primero las posó en sus caderas y al cabo de un minuto de aquellos besuqueos babosos pero realmente excitantes , colocó sus manos en el culo de El,apretándolo. Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa emergió de ella.

—Mike jamás hizo esto —dijo El separándose del beso. Un hilo de saliva se conectaba desde su labio inferior hasta los de Max.

—Eso quiere decir que soy la primera persona en hacerlo ¿no? — dijo Max en tono divertido.

El echo una risita. El calor en su intimidad ahora mojada había aumentado,la enorme necesidad de tocarse era irresistible. Ya se había tocado un par de veces ahí por curiosidad. Ambas luego de una sesión de besos con Mike en su cabaña.

—¿Quieres tocarme? — se animó a preguntar la ojimiel.

Max puso los ojos como platos sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿En serio? —dudó ella.

—Ya lo he hecho por mi cuenta unas dos veces,¿tú también lo haces?

Max tragó saliva. Por supuesto que lo hacía,casi cada día.

—S-Sí... ¿q-quieres que yo te toque? bueno,n-no tengo problema...

Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de El, a lo que prosiguió a acostarse en la cama,esta vez despojándose de su ropa interior húmeda por la evidente excitación. Max admiró como su amiga abrió las piernas decidida,revelando su sexo goteante. Ella no dudó mucho en quitarse el camisón que llevaba,quedándose ahora con solo su prenda inferior —pues no dormía con sostén —. Los ojos de El viajaron a sus pechos,estos más grandes que los de ella. Le gustan bastante.

Ella también se terminó de desnudar,revelándole a Max sus tetas aún en crecimiento. A ella no le importaba si eran más pequeñas que las suyas,para Maxine era la chica más hermosa de todo Hawkins.

La habitación pronto se vio envuelta en una atmósfera de gemidos y jadeos conforme Max frotaba sus pliegues,cada tanto se detenía en su clitoris realizando moviendo circulares. El trataba de mantearse un poco el silencio,pues el padrastro y madre de Max se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación de enfrente.

—¿Se siente bien,El? —preguntó Max en forma de susurro,ahora su dedo indicie y medio se hallaban dentro de su amiga,no había sido para nada difícil introducirlos.

—Mmm... sí,Max ... —logró pronunciar la castaña.

Max pensó qué tal vez podría ir más allá,le daba una intriga saber cual sería la reacción de su amiga si ella se lanzaba a lamerla en ese momento. Jamás lo había hecho pero lo había oído como también visto.

Saco los dedos de El,recibiendo una mirada fugaz de ella,un poco decepcionada de que se hubiera detenido. Sin embargo,no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando se sumergió entre sus piernas para probarla por primera vez. Un chillido escapó de El cuando sintió la lengua ágil y húmeda de su mejor amiga sacudiéndose entre sus pliegues.

—¡Oh Dios...

Fue necesario que ella misma se tapara la boca para no chillar tan alto. Sus ojos miel se encontraron con los azules de Max,quien sonrió deleitada. El sabor de los jugos de El era una mezcla entre salado y dulce,pero sabía bien,de hecho,Max comenzó a lamer con más intensidad. Su lengua sacudió su clitoris una cuántas veces antes de volver dos dedos dentro de ella,intentando sincronizar ambos.

Para este punto,El ya se encontraba a segundos de venirse. No obstante,apartó con delicadeza la cabeza de Max de entre sus piernas. No quería ser la única que recibiera

—Quiero probarte,Max —dijo con voz agitada —,por favor,lo necesito.

Max se relamió los labios. Pensó unos segundos y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ya se como podemos darnos placer al mismo tiempo

—¿Cómo? —inquirió El.

Inesperadamente,Maxine se colocó encima de su amiga en posición sesenta y nueve,en una ocasión había visto eso en una revista que tenía Billy,sólo que en ella se mostraba a un hombre y a una mujer.

Sin previo aviso,Eleven comenzó a lamerla,al principio con un poco de timidez,sin embargo supo que a su amiga le estaba gustando cuando comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Pronto ella también,pues tomó a El por los muslos y hundió su lengua de vuelta en ella. Ella separó aún más las piernas para darle más espacio a Max. La pelirroja se encargó de mantener una de las piernas de su amiga un poco hacia atrás mientras saboreaba sus jugos.

La joven Jane Hopper hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan bien intimar con su mejor amiga de esa manera. Aunque en realidad ella sabía poco y nada respecto al sexo,aún no había recibido esa charla a la que tantos adolescentes temían. Cuando se masturbó por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Había sentido una especie de cosquilleo en esa zona y bajo su mano con un poco de miedo. Tampoco sabía lo que era tener un orgasmo,por lo que se sorprendió cuando comenzó a gemir con desenfreno al frotarse,y que los dedos de su mano se llenaran de un líquido pegajoso,pero sí de algo estaba segura era que le había gustado.

—¡Oh,mierda! —gruñó Max dejando de lamer a El y comenzando a introducir nuevamente los dedos. Esta vez no fueron dos,sino tres.

El había metido su dedo índice y medio dentro de ella mientras que chupaba su clitoris engordado. El pensó que el sabor de su amiga es realmente bueno. Era medio dulzón,y no le importaría probarlo en otra ocasión.

—¡Ah,Max! —gimió El apartando la lengua de su intimidad goteante. Podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba nuevamente y esta vez no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo —. ¡No te denteng... ¡Ohh,mierda!

Sintió aquella increíble sensación eléctrica por todo su cuerpo,su estómago se tensó al igual que sus piernas y entonces se climax estallo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Max también se viniera con la misma intensidad que su amiga.

—¡Ahh,El!... ¡maldita sea! —chilló la pelirroja.

La boca de Max se llenó de los jugos de El y a los diez segundos lo mismo ocurrió con la susodicha.

El lamió por última vez a Max y luego le hizo ella se levantó,cayendo exhausta a su lado. Ambas chicas tenían la respiración demasiado agitada y aún no se recuperaban del todo de sus orgasmos.

Les habrá tomado unos cinco minutos cuando se giraron para verse,esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros sudorosos y con rastros de sus climx. El la abrazó,apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de Max,viéndola con ojos centelleantes de alegría.

—Eso fue ... Dios,no se explicarlo... — habló Max.

—Increíble. Fue increíble,Max — dijo El,sonriente. Volvió a besarla,esta vez con más ternura.

—Sí,sin duda —coincidió Max devolviéndole un beso corto —. Lucas y Mike no tienen porque saberlo. Esto se quedará entre nosotras,¿si?

Eleven asintió.

—Por supuesto. Además,la vida es más que solo estúpidos chicos ¿no?

—Definitivamente. —dijo Max comenzando a acariciar su cabello corto —. ¿Segundo round?

El se mordió los labios en cuanto ella habló y no perdió mucho tiempo en volver a ponerse en acción.

...


End file.
